


Mal and Cael

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Injury, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, fucked to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: A serious, disciplined angel and the demon that cursed his dick
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Cael didn’t _fall_ so much as _break_. He plummeted from Heaven so fast his once pure and beautiful white wings caught fire, feathers turning to ask one by one. He hit the ground in Hell, his halo cracked. Along with his skull, left wrist, hip and 4 ribs. His wings were still on fire but he made no move to put them out. I might be for the best if the fire spread and burned up all of him, leaving nothing but ash as evidence of his disgrace.

Almost as if to directly spite his thoughts something like sand was thrown on him and the fire was put out. “Leave me alone.” Cael muttered.

“Hmm? I don’t want to, though.” The high, lilting tone drove an ice, cold nail through Cael’s heart.

Despite the shooting pain and dizziness that it caused, Cael lifted his head up to look at the demon that spoke, the demon that caused his fall. Through gritted teeth, Cael hissed his name, “Mal.”

Mal crouched, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He titled his head to the side and a too big smile spread across his pale face. “Yes that’s my name. Truly good to see you didn’t lose your memory in that horrible fall.”

“Get away from me!” Cael’s voice cracked with a sob but he covered it up by pounding his head on the ground.

“Stop that!” Mal shouted, putting his slender, cool hands between Cael’s head and the ground. He spoke severely, a tone Cael had never heard from him before. The tone didn’t last long, returning quickly to flippancy and mockery. “I can’t very well leave a poor, helpless angel alone in Hell to be gobbled up by some other demon. You fell cause of me after all.”

“So you know it’s all your fault!” Cael pushed himself up with his unbroken hand. “I’d rather be killed and eaten by any other demon than spend another second seeing your face or hearing your voice.”

“Come on, you don’t mean that, love.”

“Yes, I-” Cael’s words were cut off by Mal taking Cael’s face in his hands, pulling him up for a kiss. Cael tried to struggle at first, but Mal angled his head and deepened the kiss and the strange, foggy effect that Mal had on Cael’s mind took hold.

When Mal stopped kissing him all resistance had melted out of Cael. Cael looked up at Mal, eyes half-lidded. Mal stroked a hand through Cael’s silver, shoulder-length waves, “don’t worry, I’ll take care of ou.”

Cael nodded, his head falling forward into Mal’s chest. Mal gathered his pathetic angel up in his arms and carried him away from the hungry predator eyes of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re sending me after a concubus?” One of Cael’s thin, silver eyebrows raised impercptibly. “Is that really a job for an angel?”

The Administrator’s pen stopped and they slowly tilted their head up to look at Cael with cold, black eyes, “Are you questioning orders?” they asked in a low, even voice.

Cael’s spine straightened and the heavens around him went still and quiet as if holding its breath, “Of course not, I was just wondering if there was something special about this case....?”

The Administrator turned their gaze back down, a few strands of their slicked back black hair falling onto their forehead, and their pen began to scratch across the paper once more, “Its just a particularly powerful one is all.”

Cael held back his sigh of relief, “If that is all then, I shall be off.”   
The Administrator waved their gloved hand, sending Cael off.

Cael was confident. Cocky even. Not even the empty, drained husks of the human demon hunters that went after the demon phased him. A measly concubus would be nothing to him...

*

The demon hunter’s eyes rolled back as he came inside Mal and with a gasp the human’s heart stopped. Mal’s normal amicable smile shifted into a sneer. He pushed his shoulder-length, blood red hair back from his face and sunk down further on the dead man’s cock. “You couldn’t have lasted any longer?”

Mal stood slowly, the dead hunter’s cock sliding out of him as he did. “Pathetic,” he spat. Mal sauntered over to the hunter’s dingy bedroom dresser, shimmying his tight black skirt from where it was rolled up around his waist, letting cum drip down his soft, inner thighs. He stole one of the man’s cigarettes off the top of the dresser, lighting it up. After taking one drag from the cigarette, Mal’s nose crinkled up and he opened his mouth to let the cigarette fall out into his hand. He tossed the still lit cigarette onto the bed with the body and the ugly gray sheets. It burned a small hole in the sheets before going out.

Just satiating his hunger wasn’t enough anymore, Mal needed something sweeter, something more interesting.

Mal put on his sunglasses and leaned forward, over the dresser to kiss the demon hunter’s mirror, leaving behind a smudged lipstick stain. Mal felt a prickle on the back of his neck and his head snapped to the bedroom door.

Standing in the doorway was an angel, wearing a thick, white turtleneck and white slacks, with silvery-white hair that curled slightly and eyes that were a light, clear blue like pools of pure water. The angel stared at the corpse for a second, then frowned slightly, “It appears I’m too late.”

The corners of Mal’s mouth twitched upwards into a smirk.  _ This could be interesting. _


End file.
